The Druid and the Elemental
by Littlehobbitoffandoms
Summary: When Allanon wakes from his slumber, he isn't alone. Erin, the last of the Elementals, is by his side when he wakes from his Sleep of Druids; For 20 years, she was by his side to make sure nothing happened to him. When Erin takes on a human form, Allanon soon realises that she has a lot to learn being amongst humans and Elves. She might be the most powerful when it comes to magi
1. Chapter 1

The Druid woke from his slumber. Not slow, not peaceful...but painful. Taking a large gulp of air and jumping upright when the cold air filled his lungs. The ice all around him made the air painfully cold. Burning his lungs and if he could, Allanon would have screamed out. The terror of the first breath of ice cold air hit him like a brick.

It hurt...Like knives pinching holes in his chest and Allanon closes his eyes while his fingers claw at his ribcage because he needed to take another breath in. Bracing himself against the sharp pains that would hit him once more. One should think he'd be used to these pains by now but he wasn't. Every single time he woke up from the sleep of Druids, Allanon remembered the pure agony of being asleep for so long.

The torment of the first inhales of oxygen and filling his lungs after his slumber wasn't new to him. But never did the Druid sleep for so long as he did now. His memory wasn't sharp yet. When he tried to think the images of his last memories were faded. Like a far away painting. Un-sharp. Untouchable. At least for now.

He tried to gather his thoughts while taking short breaths, hoping the pain would soon be bearable enough to get up and find his armor and sword. Not only did the cold air hurt his lungs, it was starting to cause anguish on his whole body. The cold nipped at his fingertips, his hair and his legs. Making it hard to move but he tried nonetheless.

The last thing he remembered was laying himself down in the cave for the Sleep of Druids after the War of Races. The Sleep had called for him and Allanon, although he tried, couldn't ignore it. The face of Pyra suddenly haunting his memory. They way he had left, without saying goodbye. He had feelings for her although she was an Elf. And it was forbidden to have relationships between the Elvin and Humans.

Was it love? He didn't know. Allanon did care for the Elvin woman. But he always tried to keep his distance, knowing it was a taboo around the Elvin. She would have been an outcast if the King knew about them.

But was it love?

His mind dwelled on that question for some reason while he could picture her standing before him. The brown hair braided and carefully pinned up. Her fine, long and pointy ears decorated with the finest Elven jewelry. Yes, she was beautiful. Gorgeous even. Allanon always thought Pyra was pretty.

But love...?

He shook his head slowly, his muscles ached not he used them again. A numb pain travelled through his body and Allanon realizes he could breath without too much trouble. His eyes still closed, taking deeper breaths while he feels the pain ease away.

His mind taking him back before the Sleep of Druids.

If he went to sleep, it meant the world was safe.

But he'd woken up again...

How much time had passed? Two years? Five? And what was happening that he was awake again?

"Thirty," a voice came from the distance, echoing in the ice all around him. It made him open his eyes slowly. "You've been asleep for thirty years, Allanon."

He had to use all his strength to turn towards the voice but Allanon sees nothing but walls made of ice around him. Squinting his eyes, he's able to ball his hands into fists.

"Show yourself," his voice hoarse and dry.

Silence.

But he can sense someone. No, something. The hairs on his neck go up and his skin tingles with the presence of magic. It has been a long time since Allanon felt magic this strong. Old magic. From before the Ancient World. It's presence almost makes the air crisp with excitement and in one second, Alannon knew...whatever was here with him was so much stronger then he could ever be.

"Show yourself," he asks again, hos voice stronger now. Demanding.

"I think you prefer this ... body?" The voice echoed from next to him now. "A ... human form?"

It had turned into a female voice ; delicate and questioning.

Slowly, Allanon turned his head again. And he falls silent while looking at the figure emerging from the ice. He sees the ice deforming before him. Turning into water and slowly a female human appears. Stepping out of the ice and her crystal blue eyes find his brown ones.

"Who are you?"

His muscles were still sore but Allanon came of the stone bed he was lying on while his hand reached for his sword. The air burst with magic again and when he glanced around the cave, tiny embers filled the air making the ice melt all around him.

And for the first time since thirty years, Allanon felt warmth surrounding him. It wasn't too hot, it was like an embrace ; making his skin tingling and he could feel the pain in his body leave. But he had difficulties breathing instead, the magic causing him to gasp for air until he held his hand up.

"Stop," he said to the woman before him, although a woman wasn't the right word. No human was capable of possessing such power. Neither was a human or Elf.

With a flick of her hand, the female made the embers drop down and with a click of her tongue the small fires were put out and disappeared as if they were never there. The cold returning to the cave and Allanon manages to grab his long coat to drape over his shoulders.

"Who are you," he asked again.

The woman her features were cold, distant but she tilted her head a bit to the left while looking at him. As if she was curious about Allanon.

"I'm Erin," she replied, "I watched over you for the last twenty years."

Allanon was speechless about the bit of information the woman gave him. His hand holding on to his blade and he sees her eyes travel from his face to his hand. Her own hands coming to a rest before her, fingers together and her gaze catches his again.

"That weapon," she started, "won't help you."

"I know," Allanon stated. "What are you?"

It was the first time her featured changed and a small, half smile appeared around her lips. "You know what I am, Allanon," she said, taking a careful step closer to him. Raising her hands to show him she isn't armed with any weapon. Only her magic. "Who are the only ones capable of guarding Druids while they sleep?"

Allanon closed his eyes, trying to make his brain work. Recalling the lessons with his master from so long ago and suddenly his eyes snap open.

"Impossible," he said, leaning against his stony bed, "you all died over three hundred years ago. With the first War or Races."

Erin shook her head slowly.

"Most of us, yes," she said and there was a hint of sadness that crossed her face. "But not all. Like you, I'm the last."

Allanon couldn't do much more then stare at her before opening his mouth to speak again.

"I never thought to see one with my own eyes," he murmured, knowing the danger had passed so he turned around and started to put on his armor.

"I do have a name," she countered, "but yes, your master came to me. Asked to keep you safe."

"But I've woken up," Allanon glanced over his shoulder just to see her standing icy still at the same place she was minutes ago.

"Yes," was all she said and he arched a brow, making her mimic his facial expression.

"Do you know why?"

"Yes," Erin replied again and Allanon sighed out of frustration. Apparently she didn't have loads of social skills...

"Why, Erin?" He asked, voice impatient.

"The Elcryss," Erin replied, her eyes sad all of a sudden, "it's dying, Allanon. They need you."

Clasping his belt closed and making sure his sword is safely bound, he turned to her with a worried look in his eyes.

"Then I have to go," ready to walk outside the cave and greet the sunshine once more. Although Allanon wished it was under different circumstances.

"And I will join you," Erin said slowly making Allanon stop in his tracks and turn to her.

Erin looked at him, again, with no expression but she was already right behind him.

"Your master asked," she said, "You need me by your side."

"Why," Allanon spoke harshly, feeling betrayed by his master.

"Because I'm stronger then you," Erin stated.

"You're an Elemental you're stronger then anyone."

"True," walking out together into the sunlight and Erin watched how Allanon closed his eyes when he felt the Sun against his skin.

She herself stretched out her arms to feel the soft tingling from the Sun on her new skin, making her smile softly and Erin mimicked Allanon with closing her eyes. But after a few second she opened one again and looked at him, wondering why he did what he did.

But she didn't get the chance to ask because he suddenly started walking.

"If you want to join, you better be able to follow."

Erin nodded but Allanon couldn't see it because he was already a few steps in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Allanon POV**

After a few hours of walking, Allanon had to admit that Erin was able to follow him. Even though she was barefoot and the white dress she was wearing wasn't enough to shield her from the strong winds that were carried from over the Seas towards the Main Land.

She was silent but observant. And it made Allanon glance at her sometimes.

He noticed the widening of her eyes the first time she saw the Sea. How the waves hit the sand and that was the first time Allanon had to grab her by the elbow and lead her away from the cold, salty waters. Erin would've gladly jumped in and although the Sunshine felt warm on their skins, it was early Springtime and the Water would have been too cold.

Erin didn't resist and followed him.

Allanon saw how excited she became when they entered a forest. Walking on the small, sandy road, Erin looked around in awe to the trees and bushes. She even made a happy sound when a fox crossed her path. Even if the animal had a rabbit between its teeth and its snout was full of blood. But she didn't linger, Erin followed him closely.

It also gave him the time to look at her for the first time because in the Cave Allanon didn't make the time. Thinking Erin wouldn't follow him or would have given up by now.

He's almost ashamed to realize her hair is as white as ice. Allanon should have noticed that before , but he didn't. A Druid should be observant too. And he failed. The blue of her eyes are like the waters in the Valley of Kings ; it was the lightest of blue Allanon ever saw and it was the only thing he could compare her eyes with. And her skin was as pale as snow. Making Allanon shake his head while thinking that Erin better avoid snow and ice all together because he wouldn't be able to find her.

The Druid was also trying to gather his thoughts about the Elcryss when they arrive on a hill. Finally, he could see the village that was their destination underneath them.

He could hear the grass bend under her feet and Allanon glanced over his shoulder.

"There, we buy horses and have some food. Then ride towards the Elvin."

Their eyes locked and Erin nodded before looking away from him and toward the town.

"Humans," she asked and Allanon nodded. "What do you mean buy?"

Allanon frowned when Erin turned her gaze back to him. He saw the frown being mimicked into her features and he quickly relaxed his face again. Annoyed that Erin mimicked everything he did. Even when he rubbed his beard, her hand went towards her chin and tried to do the same. He didn't take the time yet to explain to her it wasn't something she could keep doing.

In his mind, when arriving at the Elcryss and King Eventine, he wouldn't say Erin was an Elemental...She needed to pass as human. And Allanon hoped the trip there would give him the opportunity to teach her a few things.

When Erin got distracted by a butterfly, the Druid once again took a hold of her elbow making her look up at him.

"You're young," he stated, staring at her face and trying to read her mind.

Erin lifted up her chin but didn't break his stare.

"I am," she admitted. "But that doesn't mean I'm ... whatever you're thinking I am."

Allanon kept silent, his mind expanding towards hers...Trying to find her thoughts, her memories but a painful cold sting in his head made him take a step back. As if he bounced against an ice wall, he had to close his eyes adnOpening his eyes, Alannon finds Erin glaring at him with anger in her eyes.

"Don't you dare read my mind," her voice hollow, "it's not yours to read, it is mine!"

For a second, the air around them crisped. Allanon could feel her magic rising and a soft, white glow formed around her frame. It was then that he felt the ice radiating off her and he carefully took a step back. He wasn't afraid...though he rather be carefull with a young Elemental like Erin. He never met one, but his master told him much about them. The younger they were, the more reckless.

"Calm down, Erin," he murmured, raising his hands slowly and softening his voice. "How old are you?"

The shining ice sparkles around her slowly disappear while Erin looks at him, the anger in her eyes fading slowly and again, she mimicked Allanon by raising her hands. It confused her though, not knowing what the gesture exactly meant.

"I'm three-hundred years," she finally replies, tilting her head a bit to the left again and the movement makes Allanon smile.

It was the only movement she didn't copied from him and Allanon thought it kind of sweet when she did that. Her blue eyes scanning his features making Allanon turn away from her and looking at the village again.

"We'll buy you a cloak and some shoes too," he said, not addressing her age because it really didn't matter to him. His master somehow found Erin and decided he needed protection of some sort. Allanon was used not to question his master...

"Why?"

Allanon lifted a brow while starting to walk. He swallowed away a laugh bubbling up in his throat and did his best not to start laughing loudly.

"Well..It's kind of cold...," he started and pointed at the sky.

Dark clouds were gathering on the horizon, darkening the sky in the distance and Allanon could hear the thunders roaring. The storms passing the mountains were always the heaviest.

"Rain?" Her timid voice made Allanon glance at her again.

"Yes..."

"So?"

He stopped walking, turning a bit to her and Allanon puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Erin, you need to observe and learn," he stated but his voice wasn't unkind to her. Her big eyes look back at him and all he saw was innocence in them. And he was stuck with her so Allanon figured he might as well try to get along with her. She wasn't too chatty and obviously had great power that could help him with the Dagda Mor. . .

He couldn't help it. Allanon grinned wide and pointed at her dress. "You're wearing a white dress."

Erin looked down at her own body and nodded slowly.

"Yes," her voice monotone before looking up at him again. Confused, she shook her head. "What do you mean? You do not like white?"

Allanon let her shoulder go and smiled at her while shaking his head. "No, I like white, but the rain won't like it. Let's just hurry, Erin. With some luck we reach the village by sundown and before the storm hits us."

He started walking again, a smile on his face for the first time in years and when he glanced over his shoulder, Allanon saw Erin pulking at her dress with her fingers. Allanon's shoulders shuddered trying to contain his laughter but he tried to remain a straight face when she suddenly looked up at him.

"Try to keep up," he demanded, but his voice was less cold then when they left the cave of Druids.

 ** _ _ **Note : So, I didn't read the novels and only saw Season One of The Shannara Chronicles. I'm taking a bit of freedom with this story. It will follow Season One's storyline (mostly) but I will have to take some turns and twists into a world that I don't know very well. So, there will be places (the Valley of Kings) and other characters that are not mentioned in the series (or the books).**__**


	3. Chapter 3

****Erin POV****

 _'_ _ _One...two...'__

She took a few more steps. One foot before the other. And repeat.

So much she remembered from observing the few humans she crossed paths with. Well, not really crossing paths because Erin just lingered somewhere. Invisible but observing.

 _'_ _ _One...two...'__

Three hundred years and she only encountered a few living beings being on this Earth. She usually just remained close to the mountains. The higher the better. Erin loved the cold, the snow and the ice. Being forced out of Air and Ice, the Elemental didn't mind the harsh conditions in the Mountains.

 _'_ _ _One before the other ... repeat...'__

What Erin did mind was the loneliness that came with being the only Elemental left in the world. She searched the globe for others like her, came across humans and elves. Trolls and gnomes. Even demons strode right passed Erin, making her hide in fear when she felt the evil radiating from them. But Erin was invisible...She was the wind that caressed the trees around her. The snow that fell and when sad...the rain that poured down.

 _'_ _ _One...'__

She didn't notice Allanon stopping in front of her and Erin bumps against his back with a hard thud. The man looked down at her with that frown of his before shaking his head once and moving on.

"Keep your head with the task, Erin," he said and took a few steps away from her to gain some distance.

Erin's fingers graced her dress and she stood still for a moment. Why was he so...rude sometimes? She didn't do anything wrong. Or did she? And what was the task again? Saving the Elcrys?

 _'_ _ _Oh another butterfly,'__ Erinsmiles wide seeing the small creature with yellow wings passing her by.

In her journeys looking for another Elemental, Erin did see forests and Seas. Animals and creatures. But seeing it through the eyes of a human, made it so much more special. As if the colours were more alive and vibrant.

Her magic felt different too. When she got angry at the Druid for trying to read her mind, Erin noticed it was much harder to channel her powers. Maybe luckily so...Or Allanon might be dead now if she unleashed her magic unto him.

"Erin?"

Allanon's voice disturbed her thoughts and Erin looks up at him. He had stopped walking and locked eyes with her. Erin looked around in confusion for a moment. This wasn't where she was a moment ago where the butterfly passed her. Did she just followed the Druid without having to think how to walk?

"Yes, Allanon," tilting her head a bit to the left again and Erin had no idea why she did that. It was as if it was easier for her to focus on Allanon.

"We're here," he points at the village before them. Houses and people running around with horses and carriages.

And Erin feels her smile grow making her fingers reach for her lips. The houses of the people living here were all painted white and had hay as roofs.

"It's beautiful," she whispers to Allanon who looked away from her to point at a building to their far right.

"There, the Inn. We'll book rooms for tonight. I can use a good meal," he turns to her again when feeling the first drops of rain starting to fall. "And tomorrow morning we will leave with horses ... and shoes," he smirked.

Erin just nodded and walked beside him while glancing around. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander towards Allanon a few times. Scanning his features, most of the time serious, but sometimes a hint of a smile broke through his facade.

She remembered seeing him for the first time ; asleep in the ice. After a spirit visited her with the question of protecting the last Druid. Her calling...Erin felt it immediately that it was her purpose in life to protect the Druid. And her solitude existence would be in the past.

The Elemental knew a Druid wasn't like her but at least she wouldn't be alone anymore. Even if he was asleep...For a long time. And she was relieved when he finally woke up because Erin had felt the disturbance in the balance of good and evil. It was tipping over slightly and she felt how the Elcryss was starting to die.

"Stay close and don't say anything," Allanon spoke, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She arched a brow, a new thing that she learned, and simply stared at him. She could hear him sigh softly and Erin just nodded slowly. Considering his growing annoyance with her, even Erin could feel his impatience by now, she decided to just keep her mouth shut.

They entered an Inn, the warmth of the place hitting her in the face and her cheeks immediately colour a crimson red. The warmth making her slightly uncomfortable but Erin kept silent, following Allanon closely when he walked towards the bar.

The tavern of the Inn was full with people and only a few turned their heads towards the pair. But they all seemed the ignore her and stared at Allanon instead. Making Erin even more confused about the worries that seemed to plague the Druid about her mingling with humans. When he was the one who was getting all the looks.

"We like to book two rooms for the night," Allanon spoke to the keeper, a broad man and much taller then Allanon. For Erin, the keeper towered above her even from behind the bar.

"Only have one available," the man spoke in a low baritone voice and looked at Allanon with small eyes. "Druid," he finally said after a lingering silence.

Erin saw the smirk around Allanon lips but it disappeared as soon as Erin spoke up.

"And do you have shoes?" She asked. "I've been told its important to wear them."

The man behind the bar just looked at her as if she grew two heads.

 _'_ _ _That's impossible right? Growing an extra one...Never saw a human with two heads. I should check...'__

Allanon laughed loud, making Erin her head snap up at him realizing the sound sounded fake. The Druid's arm comes to lay around her shoulders but his eyes remain on the man. Erin was utterly confused when she heard the words coming out of Allanon's mouth.

"My little niece," he said, one of his fingers making a circling movement by his temple, "she's a little...slow if you know what I mean?"

"Niece? A druid with family?"

"Far away family," was his short reply. "Now, for that room?"

His voice was cold and even Erin didn't dare to speak up right now. The keeper had the same idea and just handed over a key.

"Let me know if you need anything," the man said before turning around to serve other people.

Allanon took her by the elbow to lead Erin towards stairs and gently led her upstairs. His features softened when they were out of sight of the people downstairs but Erin decided to keep quiet. She was distracted by the doors and the noises escaping out of some of them. Snoring, moaning, bathing,...

"What are we going to do?"

"Eat and sleep," Allanon murmured when opening the door the their room and let her go then.

"Why did you say I'm slow? Am I slow? I was always right behind you when walking here..."

She closed the door behind her and looked into the small room. A bed, a sofa and a bath in the corner was all there was. And a mirror! Quickly running towards it, she looked at herself for the first time and widened her eyes. This wasn't what she expected and Erin didn't hear Allanon's reply coming from behind her.

"Allanon," she whispered while staring at her hair and face, "why do I look like this? I wanted to look like a normal human? My hair is white and I'm not even 300 years yet!


	4. Chapter 4

Allanon POV

 _"_ _ _Allanon," she whispered while staring at her hair and face, "why do I look like this? I wanted to look like a normal human? My hair is white and I'm not even 300 years yet!__ _"_

He turned around to face her with a frown. Allanon was about to sit down on the bed when he heard the distress in her voice. Instead, he walked towards her and looked at Erin.

"You look...different," he agreed while his eyes travel over her. And Allanon couldn't help but to think she was beautiful. He could see and feel the Elemental was forged out of air. Radiating the power of the sky and being able to control the most fickle of the four elements.

Her hair was like snow and her skin had the smoothness of an icy lake that was frozen over during winter. The blue of her eyes reflected a summer's sky and Erin had proven she could be as stormy as thunder and lightning when Allanon had tried to read her mind. Yes, she was beautiful. But young in her mind. Nonetheless, Allanon knew she could prove useful if it came to face the evil that was waking up.

She was playing with her hair when Erin suddenly looked up at him, making Allanon shake his head slowly and look away from her. The hurt in her eyes was evident and he glanced at her again while his hands kept busy with the can of water that was standing on the small table next to the bed.

"Different? I don't want to be different," her voice was soft and Allanon stared at her for a full minute. Holding the glass and the can but not moving.

There was something about her, hidden inside her voice when she said it.

"Erin," he started, threading carefully, "do you want to be human?"

The Druid saw her eyes widen and her mouth open to speak but no sound came out. She seemed to think it through but when no reply came, Allanon decided to leave the subject ... At least for now.

"You look fine," he finally stated and poured himself some water. "Are you hungry?"

"I don't know," she admitted, suddenly standing behind him. "I feel...uncomfortable." Pointing at her stomach and the gesture made Allanon smile.

"You're hungry," knowing that Elementals didn't need food. At least not when they're in their natural form. They fed of the element they controlled. In Erin's case ; air. Being in a human body, probably meant even food was strange to her.

Resting his hand on her shoulder with a grin, Allanon nodded.

"I'm starving, I've been asleep for thirty years. How about we go downstairs and eat something before going to sleep?"

The smile she gave him was wide and sincere.

"Yes," she mimicked his grin, "that sounds great."

They both left the room, Erin following Allanon closely and not speaking too loud once they settled themself in the far right corner of the tavern. Ordering some kind of meat pie with beer, Allanon glanced at Erin beside him. She was looking around again but after being in her company for a full day, the Druid got used to her by now.

When the food came, she finally turned to her plate and smelled it with a frown. Allanon grabbed the pint first and took a large gulp before laughing softly.

"It isn't poison," he grinned, grabbing a fork and giving the example of eating.

And it tasted great...His hunger was overwhelming now that the food touched his tongue. The Sleep of Druids always took a great toll on his body and when he woke, food was usually the first thing on his mind. When the pain finally ebbed away, that was. This time, an Elemental disturbed his waking up routine but now, the hunger was back in full force.

He was mostly focused on the food while Erin started her meat pie too. In between bites, the happy hums escaping her, made Allanon nod approvingly. He waited for her to start the conversation and Erin finally started speaking after their plates were removed from their table and the already empty can of beer was replaced.

She talked about the mountains where she came to excist, about being lonely as the last Elemental and her travels around the globe in search for someone like herself. And Allanon looked at her. Listened. And heard the sorrow in her voice. The Druid felt for the woman next to him, knowing how solitude could weigh on one's mind because most of the years he was alive, Allanon had felt lonely too.

The more she talked, the more Allanon came to know about her. How she met humans but they didn't see her. How she studied them and wanted to be one because it seemed they were never alone.

And the Druid came to realize that Erin wasn't the strongest Elemental. There were stories and myths known about the most powerful ones. The ones who could control all four elements but it took a great toll on them. Some of them went mad with power and joined the evil side. Some of them...just disappeared, making everyone think they were finally consumed by their power. They died...

The later it became, the more Allanon found himself forgetting that she wasn't human. Her gestures and words becoming much clearer by the minute. Making herself more and more human like. She learned fast and even thanked the patron of the tavern for his hospitality.

When Erin stopped with her stories and looked at him, Allanon cleared his throat and had to admit to himself he didn't hear a word she said the last few minutes that passed. Wondering what the hell was wrong with him...He stared at his beer and chuckled. It must be the alcohol and he slowly pushed the pint away from him.

"Let's sleep," his voice hoarse. "You take the bed, I take the sofa."

"I can sleep on the ground," her fingers suddenly resting on her fore arm, her voice gentle and the smile around her lips innocent.

Allanon pulled his arm away from her and shook his head while standing up. "No, take the bed. You will like it."

Without giving her much attention, although he made sure she followed him up the stairs, he laid down on the small couch and turned away his back to her.

The druid could here the sheets being moved and the creaking of the old bed when Erin laid herself down. And the way her breathing slowed down when sleep took over her.

But his eyes were wide open, his mind clouded and chaotic.

He didn't like the way he had felt downstairs when Erin had looked at him. He had stared at her, not hearing a word she had said but memorized the small lines around her eyes that appeared when smiling. Or the way she bit her bottom lip when seeing something new.

No, he didn't like it.

The last time he had done such things were with Pyra. And who knows where she was now. Or if she was still alive thirty years later.

No...he would never let it come that far again. And Erin wasn't human or elvin.


End file.
